ffa3fandomcom-20200214-history
Purvama
The Purvama (also called the Floating Lands) are a collection of floating landmasses located east of Dalmasca. They include the Sky Continent of Dostoris, where the Skycity Bhujerba is located, as well as the (now sunken) Continent of Lemures, which was once the jome of the Aegyl. Dorstonis Bhujerba There are currently no plans to incorporate Bhujerba into A3. Lemures Once the home of the Aegyl, it sunk into the sea after Vaan and his companions defeated Feolthanos the Eternal during the events of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Freed from the influence of the self-proclaimed God but without a place to call home, the Aegyl made their way to Dalmasca. It was here that Queen Ashelia B'Nargan Dalmasca offered to allow them to stay; some agreed and were integrated into Dalmascan society, but others refused to submit to the Dalmascan way of life. Among those who left Dalmasca was Llyud, whose thirst for adventure would prevent him from staying in one place for too long. He quickly became the leader of the wayward Aegyl, aided by the sagely High Priest Jozer, and he lead his people south from Dalmasca to the much-uncharted land of Kerwon. The Aegyl passed through the lands of the Garif without incident, and made their way to the Golmore Jungle. Passing through the jungle proved to be quite difficult for them, due to the Viera's distaste for outsiders passing through their home. This led them to end up lost in the Feywood, where nearly 1/3 their number were lost. Llyud managed to lead the remaining Aegyl away from the wood, fleeing further south into uncharted territory. South of the Feywood the Aegyl found what was, to them, a paradise. The land was rich and unspoiled, and (as far as they knew) they had it all to themselves. They set about building a home for themselves, named Zephyr after their old home on Lemures. It seemed that they would finally know peace. Unfortunately, this peace did not last long; as it happened, the Rozarrian Empire had been settling the land southwest of their chosen home for some time, and was steadily expanding into their new home. At the same time, expeditionary forces from Archadia were expanding from the east, with the forces of the two empires poised to meet directly over the Aegyl's new home. The battle that erupted between the forces of the two nations decimated the Aegyl's new home, forcing them to retreat north once more. Knowing that they would not survive another trip through the Feywood, they flew northeast, finding themselves in the Paramina Rift. They were welcomed by the Light of Kiltias on Mt. Bur-Omisace, granted they agree to assist the priests in their work, and so had found a place to rest for a time. Meanwhile, the war between the Rozarrian and Archadian forces raged in southern Kerwon. The leaders of the warring forces, however, had begun meeting in secret; they eventually came to a truce with one another, rallying their forces together and rebelling against the empires which had set them against each other in the first place. Unfortunately, although Rozarria and Archadia were not willing to come to each other's aid, they were fully willing to attack either side of the continent at the same time. In their desperation, the rebel fighters sent envoys north, to Bur-Omisace and Dalmasca. Although the Kiltias Sect held strongly to their neutrality, many of the Aegyl were eager to fight, particularly when the rebels promised to allow them to live unmolested in southern Kerwon should their rebellion be successful. The envoy to Dalmasca, meanwhile, asked for their assistance in securing the sovereignty of the newly-formed Kerwon nation. Although hesitant at first to meddle in outside affairs, Queen Ashelia was moved by the rebels' plight and ultimately agreed to champion their cause. Her first move was to appeal to Larsa Solidor, Emperor of Archades, requesting that he pull his troops from Kerwon. Upon hearing the news, the Emperor was shocked; the entire affair had occured under his nose, a plot by the reformed Senate. He immediately set to work removing his forces from Kerwon, and even went so far as to offer his assistance to the rebellion effort. With their forces newly bolstered by the Aegyl, Dalmasca and Archades, the Kerwon Rebellion was able to easily push the remaining Rozarrian military from their shores, finally earning their name as a sovereign nation. And proving true to their word, they welcomed the Aegyl back onto their land, allowing them to build their own city in the lands south of the Feywood. This act would help ensure a strong relationship between the Aegyl and the other races on Kerwon, leading the Aegyl to welcome members of other races to take up residence in their city and some Aegyl to move to other cities themselves. Category:Lore